happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sore Throat
Sore Throat is an thirteen episode created by Cpend7. It features of C.J. is have an pain at his throat that it's something happened so he use the help from his friends to take him to the hospital to fix him. Starring roles *C.J. *Lumpy *Giggles *Petunia Featuring roles *Handy *Carl Appearances *Sniffles *Flaky *Disco Bear *Mole *Mime Plot While C.J. is going outside to give an fresh air, then he got an call of Handy and his friends is like to meet him to a board game so C.J. is agreed for the offer, meanwhile at Carl's house with Giggles, Handy, Carl, Mole, Petunia and Mime which their like to play the board game with him. Later, after the board game C.J. is feel happy to play with them, but C.J. is got something pain on his throat so he alert Giggles to call an hospital of what happen to his throat, then their were reach to the hospital with Lumpy as the doctor and with Giggles and Petunia as the nurse and their were staring on the test from C.J.'s throat while Carl and Handy is watching. First Lumpy it use the knife to check C.J. neck but it happen that is been hurted so Lumpy have to think fast so he use the hammer to whack at C.J.'s head making him unconscious, so Lumpy is started to check inside of C.J.'s neck which it was something it was stuck that he have to get something to get this out. At the other room in the hospital, Sniffles is use to help for Flaky to get the splinter out of her finger with the puller, but Lumpy is rushed and stole it that it pull the rest of Flaky blood cords and died from it. Meanwhile, Lumpy is reach to C.J. that he use the puller but it failed and it was been slipped at Carl's mouth which Handy have to carry with him but been slipped at the puddle of water that their were been sharped to death by injections. Now Lumpy is never give up of this that he have to take it out of C.J.'s throat, he pulled very hard so it was finaly pulled out but it busted the neck of C.J. and been killed at Petunia from her head when she press of her dead hand that it release lots of gas around the hospital that the powers out so Lumpy bring the match to see it but it was been blown off after the episode ends. Deaths *Flaky lost all of her blood cords when Lumpy is getting the puller. *Handy along with Carl (before getting injured) is been slipped from the puddle of water that their were been sharped and killed by injections. Injuries *C.J. got an three injuries. *#Got an sore throat. *#His neck been slice by Lumpy very accidentally. *#Been hit at the head by Lumpy with a hammer. *Carl get stabbed by the puller at inside of his mouth. Moral W.I.P. Trivia *This episode is an different sequel of A Change of Heart which it was happen to the character like Disco Bear is have an heart attack and C.J. is got the pain throat. Category:Cpend7's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes